bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Darcy Oake
Darcy Oake is a magician who made it to the final of Britain's Got Talent in Series 8. In the audition, he set fire to a feather and produced a live bird. He then duplicated the bird, making two birds. Then he pulled out a tissue and turned it into a third bird, before making a fourth bird by lighting a feather. He then produced an egg from the bird and hatched it to create a smaller bird. He then lit another feather to produce a cage, and then duplicated the bird and the cage. Finally, he put all the birds in a cage, covered the cage with cloth before pulling off the cloth to reveal a woman. In the semi-finals, he sat on a chair and covered himself with cloth. The cloth was then pulled away, revealing that he had disappeared. He then appeared as one of the crew members. A screen was placed above him, showing 360 degrees of the stage. This was the first time a magician had made it through to the final of Britain's Got Talent. In the final he was suspended by his ankles 20 feet in the air inbetween a human bear trap while the rope holding it open was set on fire leaving him 52 seconds to make his escape while wearing a strait jacket. He finished 5th place. After BGT In December 2014, he hosted his own show, Darcy Oake: Edge of Reality, where he performed stunts in various Victorian playhouses. In 2016, he was asked to by the Royal Family to perform amidst the Queen's 90th birthday celebrations, which he described as 'one of the most surreal moments of my life'. In June 2017, he performed two shows in Winnipeg, the proceeds of which would go towards the construction of an addiction treatment centre in his hometown, after his brother died of a drug overdose in 2013. In 2019, Darcy came back to AGT Champions elimanted pre-finals. https://agt.fandom.com/wiki/America%27s_Got_Talent:_The_Champions In the spring of 2019 Darcy competed on BGT The Champions (Series 1). He later receited the story of watching a magician escape a box as a child, and truly enjoying it. His father could see this as he created him his own box to escape from. He then stated he would never do this version of the trick again. He brought his own yet extremely more dangerous version of this trick to BGT The Champions with him, placing a camera in the box so this way his progress could be kept track of no matter what. He later brought Ant & Dec onto the stage to examine everything that he would use, and show every judge and the live studio audience of super fans that everything was real. Ant later held onto the key to the handcuffs, as Ant stood to the box's left with Dec to its right. The pair did opposite sides of ten handcuffs, as he later asked Ant for his lockpick. He informed Ant & Dec that at some points however they would have to leave the stage for 'their own safety.' The pair later left the stage as he was secured into the box. The box then saw itself get raised into the air, with the fuses beneath being set fire to. Amanda Holden and Alesha Dixon both knew that this act would be stressful. Darcy had but fifty six seconds to escape the box before the flames hit every fuse. Later a fuse blew up, as Darcy undid his handcuffs in about 34 seconds. The timer later reached 0 seconds remaining, as the box blew up, and at this point Darcy was nowhere to be seen. It seemed as if Darcy could have died due to the explosion, but seconds later he was seen in the studio, thus surviving his dangerous trick by somehow teleporting. Simon Cowell commented 'I don't know what quite happened here.' David Walliams believed it was 'incredible.' Alesha Dixon added that it wasn't good for her nerves, but she 'loved it.' Amanda Holden jokingly added that he still had three things that stood out to her, 'Danger, excitement, and sexiness.' He reached the final over DJ Arch Jnr., and Richard Jones. After his appearenance on BGT: The Champions (Series 1) Darcy appeared on This Morning on Tuesday 17th September showing off two magic tricks to Holly Willoughby and Phillip Schofield with one involving two mice and the other involving a coin. On Friday October 4th 2019, the day before the final of BGTC Darcy appeared as a guest alongside Twist and Pulse on Good Morning Britain. He stated he was doing a show on Halloween and going on tour in 2020. To conclude his appearance on GMB he did a card trick, where he asked presenter Kate Garraway to pick a card as she picked The Ace Of Spades, he later asked if she wanted to swap her card yet did not and in turn stuck to it. He later removed the ace of spades from his wallet and dually unfolded it. In the final of BGTC Darcy told the story of his older brother, and him being a charming, charismatic, man of the party, and hero of his named Bruce. He informed the judges that the judges would have loved him as he was quite a funny man, until they were twenty they walked down town holding hands saying they did it as a joke yet they believed it meant so much more. He then showed the judges a photograph of him and his brother Bruce, before stating his mum called him on March 28th 2011 at 7 in the morning and that once he answered the phone he knew that Bruce had died. He then showed the judges the picture again yet with Bruce gone. He then continued if he could go back to when he and Bruce were kids he would before standing behind a white sheet, and seeming to reclaim his youth as a young boy appeared on the stage. He then stood behind another white curtain as another young boy who embodied his brother Bruce appeared, as the pair looked identical to a younger version of the image of him and Bruce. It was then revealed that Darcy was seated the opposite end of the stage, as he went and thanked the two young boys for their part in the act. Alesha commented she "Generally wasn't expecting that from Darcy". Amanda added she found it "completely different to anything that judges had ever seen before". Simon praised Darcy calling him inspirational and stating that he couldn't judge his performance, other than "How he felt". David added that he believed the act was Darcy doing something quite brave and showing "Vulnerability". Darcy later informed Ant & Dec he wanted to keep Bruce's memory alive, and that was what he had seemed to have always planned to have done in his finals performance. He was eliminated in an undisclosed placement in the bottom 7. Category:Contestants Category:Magicians Category:Series 8 Category:Danger Acts Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:America's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Danger Acts Category:"The Champions" Magicians